Quotation Marks
by i N k '-' C r 0 w
Summary: Sakura Haruno is very much in love with Sasuke Uchiha. When she's rejected (really harshly), she begins to see things differently. At the same time she meets someone like her. And they seem to have SO MUCH in common. Will this be a Sasusaku fic? or a SakuraxOC? (Relax, of course this's a Sasusaku fic. Pffft, what else would it be?) Non-massacre, set when they youth-er (...younger?)
1. Chapter 1

**~ QUOTATION MARKS ~  
****By iNk'-'Cr0w & Torishiro**

Hi!  
It's my first ever fan fiction and I still don't exactly know how the whole shebang of getting-fanfics-up-and-published works! And I've gone back a couple of times to make sure that there are 0 mistakes (maybe 0.1, if I missed anything)  
Please be nice! Leave a review too...? I know people probably wont read this since there's a gazillion more sasusaku fics out there and there's a very sound chance someone's got a similar plot to mine.  
**Torishiro****: Oi! Crow, you better be posting up updates on time instead of eating window putty all the time!  
**Hey! I DO NOT eat window putty! I'll try to update on time as long you stop watching them Nanny McPhee movies!  
**Torishiro:**** *pokes his tongue at Crow*  
**That was Torishiro, my writing buddy :) It's annoying and wont shut up.  
**Torishiro:**** Who yah calling 'IT'? Hay? Hay?!  
**Anyway, Non-massacre, set in the age period/time period when team 7 were little kids. I hope this is a much better edition of the first chapter! I kept on face-palming every time I saw my mistakes!  
**Torishiro****: Yup. You sounded like such a dork.  
**You know what? I should just call you Remi, or Chet...or Bumblebee  
**Torishiro****: e_e Don't you dare! Now shut up so people can read!  
**

* * *

_Summary:_

_Sakura Haruno, a kind-hearted, smart and bright girl is sick and tired of being pushed away by her one and only love, Sasuke Uchiha. When her effort is blown off for the last time, Sakura decides to give up. Little does she know that there's a __**special**__ little someone. Someone just like her. Someone who, acts like her, talks like her, thinks like her and looks just like her?!…And... lives in an alternate universe that's much like Konoha?!_

_This mystery-man (teen!) is called Daisuke, who claims to have the exact same life problems Sakura has! For example:  
1. Is always pushed away by his child-hood crush: Ruka.  
2. Ruka's a very beautiful girl with long, flowing black hair, but has an arrogant, stuck-up, un-sociable personality on the inside.  
3. Considered to be a very feminine guy even though he works hard to become stronger just because he has freaking PINK hair!_

_What happens when these two collide worlds? Will they work together to get attention from their loved ones? Or will they fall for each other in the process?_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"_Sasuke-kun! Do want you a drink?"_

"_Would you like some, Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Sasuke-kun! Have you eaten?" _

Sakura Haruno miserably blew a lock of pink hair out of her face. It was late afternoon and the park was empty, a chilly breeze dishevelling her well-cared for hair. The sun was looming down closer and closer to the horizon, making Sakura's shadow stretched and long across the dusty concrete. She sighed. Here she was again, alone. Usually she would come here after failed attempts to win Sasuke's heart, think up of something new and try again the next day.

Only this time, she wasn't planning something new. She was broken-hearted.

All she ever wanted was his approval - his attention. She had hoped that he would have warmed up to her in time to trust her enough and allow her to see a hidden side of him. And that she got, but not the way she dreamed of.

It was a normal day, like any other. Kakashi-sensei had called the three of them for training, like they did on days when they weren't assigned to missions. Sakura was at it again, being an absolute angel to Sasuke and an all-out banshee to Naruto. Maybe it was that she had asked one too many questions concerning his well-being after training. Or she was in his way again during a spar. Whatever it was, it finally made the ever stoic Sasuke Uchiha to lose his cool. And he snapped. Big time. He shouted in her face with such anger she or anyone else in team 7 had ever seen before. He was quite aggressive too; throwing his hands up in the air, leaning into her personal space and throwing his kunai down to the ground aimlessly as he roared harsh words, barely missing his sandals. And even then Sakura's attention was on how close the kunai was to spearing his foot.

"_-don't ever talk to me again, _**Sakura**_. I don't want to see your face so close to me! Stop being such a __**stupid brat and leave me the hell alone**__!" _

14 years old and she was called a brat. He practically spat her name and raised his voice at the last part in his tirade. And that broke her heart. She was somewhat glad that they had just finished training when he snapped. She wasn't sure if Naruto or Kakashi-sensei would've chased after her or if they made Sasuke apologize, although he wouldn't. She knew that now. He made it so clear that he really hated her. The revelation had her in tears before she even made it to the park. When she was seated, she cried all the pieces of her broken heart out and stayed there. No one came looking for her.

"I'm such an idiot." Sakura muttered to herself probably for the millionth time that afternoon.

"All I ever wanted was … "

"…to make him happy."

"…to make her happy."

Sakura blinked. Though it was faint, she was sure someone had echoed her statement. Either that it was the wind or someone else was there. She paused for a bit before scratching her head feverously when she heard no other indication of another person.

"Aaargh! I'm going crazy," she huffed, her head in her hands.

There was a ruffling or leave in the trees surrounding the park, but there wasn't any breeze. Sakura heard a grunt and raised her head slowly. In between the gaps of the canopies, she saw blurs of movements. Nothing moved that fast except for a ninja, she knew that much from her days in the academy. The person moved from the right side of Sakura's vision, coming out from the forest that connected the park and a section of the training grounds. They were coming closer. Though Konoha was very safe and guarded, the person approaching could be someone from team 7, and Sakura didn't want to see anyone at the moment. She instinctively tensed and breathed in deeply, but slowly as to not let the other nin know she was readying herself. But just as she clenched her fists, there was a growl, followed by a colourful word, which was abruptly ended by a shout when the person slipped off the branch of the tree and fell to the ground with a thud. A leg was protruding out from the bushes where they fell and it stayed still for a long moment.

Sakura blinked at the clumsiness (because no ninja should be that clumsy except for Naruto). But since the leg wasn't orange-jumpsuit-clad, it couldn't be that knuckleheaded idiot. Sakura stood from her spot and warily walked towards the person, who still didn't move. Just when she was about to reach forward, they startled her and she fell on her butt.

"Ouch."

Sakura blinked.

She opened her mouth to ask if they were ok when she interrupted again. By a sob. Then there was a sniffle, followed by cry.

"I'm such an idiot! I knew I shouldn't have said that! Or done this! Or did anything! Of course she hates me – why didn't I listen to anyone, dammit?!"

Sakura merely raised an eyebrow. A boy (because what kind of girl has such a…boyish voice?), was crying about a girl, in a bush in an empty park, without bothering to see if anyone else happened to be there before spouting self-pity on themselves.

Sakura got to her feet and tried to say something again when the person suddenly stood up and knocked her down, not even noticing her when he turned and headed back in the direction of forest.

"Whatever! She must be playing hard to get! All girls like her do that, don't they? I mean, do they think insulting is like teasing? She-" he didn't get very far until his foot rolled on a stick and he hit the ground again.

A pause.

"What am I saying?! Of course she doesn't like me! Who would?! Who would like a stupid klutz like me?!" the boy put a hand to his face. Then he paused and got up to sit on a bench before continuing to cry.

Sakura could have face palmed if it wasn't for what she was seeing. Partly because it was a boy crying, but mainly because…they had FREAKING PINK HAIR! Sakura must've squawked or something because the boy looked up and she saw confirmation: their eyebrows were pink. Which meant the hair colour was natural. He had a cute face too.

The boy wiped tears from bluey-grey eyes and cleared his throat.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I didn't realise you were there. Um…" he looked away, embarrassed.

Sakura snapped out of her stupor and laughed shakily.

"Erm, i-its ok. I, uh…" She stuttered as she sat down on the other end of the bench.

"That was…weird, wasn't it? Seeing a boy cry…pathetic right?" the boy's voice rose up a chord at the last few words as he hung his head in hands again.

"H-hey, it's ok. I was just...surprised! Yeah! I was just surprised." Sakura repeated with more resolve in attempt to convince him and gingerly placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. He was probably about the same age.

He looked up at her before turning away, only to make a double take on her hair.

"You have pink hair?!" he exclaimed, suddenly coming out of the sulky mode.

"Yeah, so do you." Sakura said warily. People used to tease her about having an odd hair colour.

"That's…that's so…"  
Sakura braced herself.

"So cool! I mean, how can you have the same hair colour as me? Are we like, related or something?"

Sakura breathed and smiled at him.

"I know, huh. At least our eyes aren't the same." She said. He laughed. It was a light and melodic for a boy, but it fitted nicely with his voice. "My name's Sakura. What's yours?" She introduced herself and noticed him glancing at her hair. Yes, her parents had the gist to name her something so fitting.

"I'm Daisuke." He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**~ QUOTATION MARKS ~  
By iNk'-'Cr0w & ****Torishiro**

Hi! **i N k '-' C r 0 w** here! Now that the first chapter is actually up and edited and so much more better than how it was previously and though this following chapter is a bit shorter than the first, at least I've got something up.

**Torishiro****: Tch, finally.**

Hey! I'm trying ok? I still have other stuff to finish y'know!

**Torishiro****: Yes, even her HOLIDAYS are a busy time.**

*Nods* I don't think I'll be getting much rest this time 'round.

**Torishiro****: You brought this upon yourself.**

I didn't think I'd get THAT busy.

**Torishiro****: Hmm, of course you didn't **_**think**_**. You always leave that to me to do.**

_Sorr-ray_ then. Anyways, here's Chapter 2 of QM!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sakura turned to her side. She couldn't believe what happened today. And the memories of the past 24 hours were keeping her wide awake. She ticked off each event in her head.

Sasuke Uchiha had snapped and told her to stay away from him – which was completely upsetting since she loved him.

She escaped to the park to think to herself after that incident, only to meet a boy.

And the boy – Daisuke – seemed to be some sort of male version of her. For instance, he had told her that afternoon that he was crying because his crush – Ruka (who sounded somewhat similar to Sasuke in personality) – had rejected him in a much colder way than usual.

From what Daisuke had told her that afternoon, Ruka was an unsociable, egotistical but intelligent beautiful girl that had every boy fighting for her. It must be pure coincidence that Sasuke's and Ruka's personalities were parallel. Unless they were somehow related, like what Sakura and her look-a-like had first thought. And upon thinking about it in that perspective, Sakura realised she knew so little about Sasuke's family. Other than the fact that the Uchiha clan was a very wide branch, Sakura figured there could be chance Ruka was an Uchiha. But if she wasn't, and if Sasuke and Ruka were to meet…

Sakura shifted and buried her face into her pillow. The moon was already high up in the night sky and the light shone onto Sakura's hair, making it an even lighter looking pink. Her train of thought was giving her a headache. Maybe she was overthinking again; it was one of the biggest causes why she couldn't sleep. Usually her brain would be too active to snooze because she was thinking about a particular person. But even if Sasuke had told to her leave him alone, the thought of her beloved and Ruka getting together set her teeth on edge. After what seemed like a few more hours of restless twisting and turning, Sakura finally drifted off to sleep.

**.~. " ,~, " .~[||]~. ", ~, " .~.**

When Sakura had gotten through her day, which consisted of running several errands for her busy parents, she made her way to the park again. It was about late afternoon and she hoped Daisuke would turn up as he had said. Or as she had assumed; "See ya then, Sakura-san!" was what he yelled before running off into the forest. She walked up to the bench they sat on yesterday and glanced around for any signs of movement before heading to the tree Daisuke had fallen out of. Finding no one there, she sat on the bench and looked around the park. Like always, the place was empty and looked exactly like how it was the day before. She waited.

Then, sighing, Sakura looked around one last time before standing up.

"Sakura-cha - !" a familiar voice shouted. Sakura whipped 'round to catch a glimpse of Daisuke missing the branch entirely and falling into the bushes face-first. Sakura ran forwards as he emerged from the leaves, twigs caught in his hair. She laughed as he smiled sheepishly and picked the muck from between the pink strands.

"H-hi, Sakura-chan **(*)**." Sakura noticed the change between the honorifics he said with her name – how it went from "–san" yesterday to "-chan". However, she didn't mind; it was strange, but he felt like family, or someone she had known for a long time.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked as she helped Daisuke up and he dusted himself off.

"Mm-hmm, sorry I was a bit late."

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Sakura laughed. The two of them sat on the bench again. "So…did anything happen with Ruka-san today?"

Daisuke glanced away before answering. "W-well, she…"

Sakura looked intently at him, hoping that he was doing alright.

"…she…she ignored me. For the whole day." Daisuke's shoulders slumped down and Sakura's hopefulness dulled. "What about you? Anything happen with Sasuke-san?" Sakura's mood dampened even more.

"Not exactly. I didn't even see him today, but I'm sure that if I did, he would've ignored me like he always does." She sighed. Then an idea came to her and she excitedly turned to Daisuke, meeting his gaze.

"Hey! Do you want to work together?"

"Do you think you could help me with Ruka?" he had asked at the same time. They blinked and laughed.

"We could be twins or something!" Daisuke flashed a wide smile that reminded Sakura of Naruto's grin. She laughed again.

"So…what do you say, Sakura-chan?" he asked again while a hand subconsciously reached up to touch the back of his neck uncertainly.

"Sure! Neh, Daisuke, what do you think of spying?" Sakura slowly said, looking at his face for any signs of anger when she said his name without an honorific **(*)**. He paused and Sakura braced herself for another series of harsh rejection. A smile suddenly broke across his face as he understood what she meant.

"I think it sounds fun, Sakura-chan." At that, there was a twinkling in his bluey-grey eyes that mirrored the one in her emerald green ones.

* * *

Done!

**(*)**:

Honorifics – the name/suffix used by the Japanese in order to address/show respect to someone. It's basically like a…system, for example:

**1****st**** basis/acquaintances (when you first meet someone or someone you don't really know):** - _san_, which means Mr/Mrs/Miss. Then there's the next set of formalities and so on. The honorific _– chan_ is term of endearment, and can be used by lovers/family/someone you know well/good friend.

The whole deal about saying someone's name without an honorific means that you are either being downright rude or you know that person well enough that you don't need to use honorifics.

**Torishiro****: Don't you think they know that already?**

Well, it's good to have it there just in case there is a reader and they don't know. Anyways, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Until then, please leave a review, I'd love to hear what you think about each chapter if that [isn't too much to ask]


	3. Chapter 3

**~ QUOTATION MARKS ~**

**By iNk'-'Cr0w & ****Torishiro**

Merry Christmas (even though it's a bit late) & a Happy New Year! **iNk'-'Cr0w **here! I really need to double check for my mistakes – the last chapter missed a few 'a's here and there. I'm thinking of writing a Sasusaku one-shot for next year inspired the by the song 'His favourite Christmas story' by Capital Lights where Sasuke is the traveling man. But just thinking of the idea set me back from writing another chapter of Quotation Marks

**Torishiro****: You get side-tracked too much.**

It might turn out better than Quotation Marks though!

**Torishiro****: And what if it turns out LIKE Quotation Marks?**

Well…Oh yeah! I've realised that up until now I didn't have the disclaimer! But seriously, what's the point of it if it's obviously a FANfiction? Rishi, please?

**Torishiro****: See! You just got side-tracked there! And don't call me that! Tori or even Shiro would've been fine, but not Rishi! (She's got a talent for deriving words from other words, unfortunately)**

Ok, fine. Can you please do it now?

**Torishiro****: *sighs* Quotation Marks and Daisuke are the only possessions of iNk'-'Cr0w **

(I apologize in advance for any really stupid grammar mistakes and spelling errors, aheheh)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Things had been pretty awkward for Team 7 ever since Sasuke Uchiha's outburst. Sakura had become uncharacteristically quiet compared to how she normally was before. She shied away from the boys – especially Sasuke - and made contact only when necessary. It proved to be very troublesome and dragged down the progression of the team; Kakashi could only sigh when his students failed to complete the teamwork challenge. Though Sasuke excelled in the challenges with well-practiced techniques, the activities were aimed at cooperation, which was clearly absent at the moment. More trouble was ensured when a fight had almost occurred between Naruto and Sasuke when the blonde boy suggested to his team mate that he should be nicer (and maybe even apologize) to Sakura which only resolved to going back to the awkward silence.

And Sasuke noticed this all, of course. He wasn't dim-witted, but he was proud. Very proud. And that proudness kept him from listening to The Dobe (who actually seemed to be right for once) and do what was right.

"Otouto, mother says dinner is ready." Itachi appeared at Sasuke's bedroom doorway, his voice interrupting the younger boy's recollection of events.

"Aa."

Itachi was about to turn around and quickly head back to his room to continue studying a scroll when he saw no movement from his brother.

"Otouto," he walked in and sat on Sasuke's bed. _Might as well_, he thought. Although he knew he wouldn't be able to finish reading that scroll any time soon.

"You seem to be troubled."

A sigh.

"We have about 5 minutes before mother notices our absence at the table. You can tell me." Itachi's voice was soft but the words seemed more like a command rather than a suggestion. Sasuke looked at him. There was a pause. Then the boy sighed before rolling over and pressing his face to the soft mattress.

Muffled speech began and Itachi leaned down over Sasuke as he pushed his long hair back over his shoulder, trying to understand the words. From what he could figure, Sasuke had gotten into another fight with his teammate and was reprimanded by his best friend. And now, his dear little brother was torn between two options: apologize to his team mate or do nothing – and show the girl the she got what she deserved.

When Sasuke finished, he looked up from the mattress and at Itachi.

"Well little brother, what do you think is the best thing to do?" Itachi raised an eyebrow, because big brothers should let the younger ones learn for themselves. Sasuke hesitated. The confusion was evident on his usually-composed face as he furrowed his brows and scowled at the innocent floor. He looked at Itachi again. The older could only guess that he was going to say that this was too much of a hassle.

Just as Sasuke opened his mouth, there was a little knock on the door.

"Itachi, Sasuke? I thought you two were downstairs already." Mikoto Uchiha gazed at her sons.

"Gomen mother, Sasuke's having girl troubles." Itachi smirked as Sasuke glared at him. The delight was visible in their mother's eyes as she tried to contain it and sat on the other end of the bed.

"Oh really?"

Sasuke groaned. He knew better than to let his mother get any ideas of fantastical love interests and dreamy romance. Itachi must've known, but said the word "girl" in order to get a day-to-day fix of their mother's wise words of wisdom. And to torture Sasuke.

"No mother-"

"He shouted at Sakura and told her to stay away from him." Itachi butt in.

Mikoto gasped. Sasuke immediately saw the stance that graced her features and braced himself.

"Now Sasuke, that's not how to treat girls is it? Poor Sakura-chan! You know how much she loves you! You must have broken her heart!"

"He did." Itachi said, leaning towards his mother as if to whisper the nice little bit of information.

"And hurt her feelings!"

"She cried." Itachi continued, fuelling Mikoto even more in her rant to rebuke her ignorant son.

"Now she's probably afraid to confess – or even talk – to another boy! If that happens, Sakura's cute little face will be wasted!"

"Oh, he changed her mother, he changed her." Itachi stifled his laughed.

Sasuke threw a glare at his older brother before Mikoto got the chance to scold him for that too. But there was something his mother had said that caught his attention: Sakura might now be too afraid to make any contact with the male population.

He wasn't sure if that applied for older males like Kakashi-sensei or her own father, but it sparked a fire for the engine to a new train of thought as Sasuke effectively shut off the rest of his mother's ranting.

Part of him felt happy with the idea. That partially meant that other boys would be safe from her annoyingness. It also meant that it would guarantee complete silence from her.

The other part of him though, was worried. If Sakura had indeed become afraid, what was to become of the Haruno clan? Sakura's father would be on to him if he ever finds out Sasuke was the cause of his daughter not being able to continue the Haruno legacy. Then Naruto would also be chasing him and probably annoy him to death because Sakura wouldn't want to be around him, let alone talk to the blonde who practically lived off words (and ramen).

"-Sasuke Uchiha, do you understand? Girls are very delicate and you need to be nice, no matter what you think of them. Otherwise, Itachi would be the only one to give me grandchildren!" Mikoto rubbed her forehead, aggravated at the idea.

This brought both her sons out of their blank states – Itachi from his spaced-out boredom and Sasuke from the ever-active train of thinking.

"What?" Itachi looked at his mother. The woman laughed and got up, happy that she finally had their attention.

"Sasuke –"Mikoto began, hands on hips.  
"I get it mother; I'll … talk to her." Sasuke cut her off. Mikoto looked at him incredulously.

"I will." Sasuke stared back. His mother sighed.

"Well, dinner's getting cold. Come on you two."

The boys followed their mother out of the room. Sasuke inwardly sighed. It's going to be hard trying to apologize to Sakura, but if his mother were to find out about his enthusiasm, it would earn him another lecture and two whole weeks without tomatoes. Ok, maybe only a week without tomatoes, but he'd rather not test his mother further.

**.~. " ,~, " .~[||]~. ", ~, " .~.**

Sasuke decided he would at least try to approach Sakura after training. Unfortunately, the little "enthusiasm" he had gathered was flushed down the toilet when Sakura didn't even turn up to training. And all Kakashi-sensei had said was that she had some "private matters" to tend to.

Sasuke grumbled. He actually **wasted** some effort to **muster** the effort needed to **do** what his (mother) conscience thought was best. This is why girls are so much trouble.

**.~. " ,~, " .~[||]~. ", ~, " .~.**

Kakashi was as intrigued as much he was apprehensive when Sakura came to him just a few hours before training began. First of all, he felt unsettled now that Sakura knew he arrived at training about 3 hours late because he was reading his beloved book – just as the kids had guesstimated.

Then there was Sakura's actual reason for looking for him – to say that she wouldn't be coming to training today. When she said that she was needed for something elsewhere and that it was very important, Kakashi reluctantly decided to let her go.

But what really spiked his interest was when he caught sight of another person coming out of the shadows to greet Sakura when she had walked a great distance away from her sensei. And he was very sure it was a boy, with a familiar hair colour… unless his eyesight had decided to give in to all the nights reading his book in dim light. At least his memory was still in a decent state; he could clearly recall the moment when he saw the boy look towards his direction, grab Sakura's hand and run the other way.

**.~. " ,~, " .~[||]~. ", ~, " .~.**

Team 7 worked as a three man cell in today's activities, with their poor sensei having to put away his favourite book. They had managed to complete the sneak-attack challenges despite Naruto's never ending whining about Sakura's absence. And it was driving everyone crazy.

"Kaka-seeenseeeeeeiiiiii-"

"For the love of-"Sasuke muttered before punching Naruto in the face, effectively shutting him up for a few heavenly seconds of silence. Then…

"TEME! Why you -! Kakahi-sensei! Did you see what he just did?! Wait, no, of course you didn't 'cause you're reading that stupid, dirty ol' book of your's! And Sakura-chan would be shouting at you too if she were here! Speaking of which – why isn't she here?! OW!-" The blonde boy shouted at the other males regardless of his hand pressed to the flourishing bruise on his cheek.

"Quit it dobe!" Sasuke delivered yet another punch to his best friend's face.

"Naruto, Sasuke, calm down. I suppose it'd be ok since Sakura didn't say to not tell you." Their sensei said softly, and his words almost went unnoticed by his most energetic student.

"What? What is it? Tell us Kaka-sensei! Pl- OW! "

"Shut up dobe!"

Kakashi sighed, but felt relieved when the blonde shut his mouth and Sasuke turned away to sharpen his kunais.

"Sakura said she couldn't come to training today because she was needed somewhere. It seemed important enough that she didn't tell me what she was needed for so I let her off out today."

"Eeh?! That's it?!"

"Well, there was this … boy..."

"What? A boy?" Naruto looked at his sensei skeptically.

Sasuke's ears perked up at this little bit of information. It was strange, but he didn't know why he would feel obliged to know about Sakura's … relations.

"Could it be that Sakura lied and skipped training for that boy?" Kakashi's mind dragged on Icha-Icha Paradise-tainted thoughts.

"Sakura-chan skipped training to go on a date?!" Was what Naruto's brilliantly perceptive brain processed.

"No, I don't think it was for a date, but I did see him grab her hand." Kakashi drawled on as Naruto almost screeched.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was lost in his deep thinking again.

This only proved that Sakura had not become afraid of boys. So much for the escape plans of hiding from the dobe and Sakura's father. But now there was a new notion: Sakura hanging around another guy. Could it be that Sakura was now pinning after another poor and helpless male? What if he was cute? And nice? And friendly?

They would die from her annoyingness! Not to mention her persistence.

This was becoming very troublesome. And Sasuke found he was starting to sound much like the lazy Nara kid.

**.~. " ,~, " .~[||]~. ", ~, " .~.**

On the same day, a few hours earlier, Sakura had indeed met with her new pink-haired friend. She found it funny when Daisuke told her that her sensei looked very scary as they sprinted away in the canopies.

"So Sakura-chan! Let's begin, shall we?" He asked her as they finished up their lunch. They had spent the few extra hours just wandering around town and talking whilst Sakura's team trained. They had decided earlier that it would so much easier to spy on Sasuke after training; he was more attentive when he was in fighting-mode.

"Sure." And the two pink-heads set off to the rooftops.

* * *

Notes:

**Otouto** means little brother in Japanese

**Gomen **means sorry in Jap. (in case you didn't know that already)

I think I broke that off at an awkward time.

And I think I set the POV's around randomly. Sorry!

**Torishiro****: You're a weird writer.**

Well, you're the one who gave me the idea. Anyway, do you think Sasuke's getting jealous?

Will Sakura and Daisuke fall for each other? And will Itachi really be the only son to give Mikoto grandchildren?

Stay with me, I'm working to make this story better, if not, at least a moderately good one. Thanks to those who added my story to their Fav/Follows or both! You guys make me feel like my story's a good one : )

**Torishiro:**** Darn right, stupid Crow.**

Say what…Rishi? Anyway, till the next update! I'd really love to know what you think of the story so far!


End file.
